The Lion hunts tonight
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: Bella's moved on, shes now working with her father SSA Aaron Hotcher. When a murder case brings them back to the place where it all happened will Bella cope. Bella and Reid have a secret, but will that matter when a monster comes back to terrorise her dreams once again?
1. Chapter 1

**The lion hunts tonight**

**Chapter 1**

**Hotch is Bella's father, he sent her to live with his brother in laws when she was young to protect her. I began looking for Reid Bella stories and some were really good so I wrote this and I love criminal minds but wouldn't be able to write for criminal minds.**

**Reid- 27**

**Bella-25**

**Hotch-43**

Reid was sat, crowded by the only women he could really talk to as they waited for the rocket to take off. His lips set in a thin line, eyebrows twitching and fingers questioningly moving. To everyone he looked more like a crazy, insane scientist than a SSA. JJ, Emily and Penelope stood around him, waiting patiently. Suddenly, it went. Popping violently into the air. What they didn't plan on was Bella's quick entry; she walked in juggling the cardboard tray of coffees and straight into the line of fire.

With a tapping sound the little photo canister hit her between the eyes. "Owww!" she whined, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"Im so sorry Bella" Reid apologised quickly. Their little audience burst into giggles. The brunette bent down to pick up the small make shift rocket. Swiftly she was at her feet and towards his desk.

"Physics magic?" she asked amused. She leant over and placed the canister before him on the desk. His timid but amused grin answered for him but he gave a small nod. "What has my father told you about this?" she asked.

"Not in the work place?" Spencer asked out of character for him.

"Yes" she smiled. This sent the surrounding women into another fit of giggles.

"Little Reid got told off" Garcia whispered. Reid frowned like a 5 year old.

"Anyway, I got you lot coffee" Bella announced, holding out the tray which was snatched away in seconds. The girls took their order and went off to the briefing room. "And I got you your favourite" she whispered to Reid, grabbing a brown Starbuck's bag out of her bag. "Blueberry muffin"

This put a smile on his face. "At least your getting some distance, with the rocket" she grinned, reaching over to tousle his hair.

"Thanks Bells" he grinned back at her.

"We have to be in the briefing room in five minutes so clean all this up" she ordered softly. He frowned again. "Im dating a child" Bella huffed before walking through to the briefing room. He tidied up and made his way in.

As he sat down Garcia started the presentation. "Ok, so" she started walking around and pressing the button on her remote. "There have been five killings up till now, all women and each was brown hair, brown eyed, same height..." she listed the similarities.

"Where were the killings?" Hotch asked.

"Well they were all from forks or Seattle and each of the bodies were found in the woods by hikers" Garcia answered.

"Forks?" Bella asked alarmed.

"Yeah why?" Garcia asked, she knew that's where Bella had been sent by her father years ago.

"There's never been a murder case in forks?" Bella answered.

"Actually, my record says there were many disappearances and mysterious deaths years ago. Around the time you where there" Bella froze, remembering it all everyone that died because of the vampires, James, Victoria, Laurent.

"Was the suspect ever found?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. The deaths just sort of faded out after a couple of months. Nothing's happened there since..." Garcia answered.

"How long a cooling off period between each murder?" JJ asked.

"Four to six days but they were all kept for at least one to two days before being found"

"Ok, we'll read further into it on the plane. Wheels up in thirty" Hotch ordered before leaving the room. Bella sat there still frozen.

"Bella? You ok?" Morgan asked. His voice roused her from her haze.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine" she said dismissively. "Just forks, brings back a lot of memories" she falsely grinned and stood up.

"Good memories I hope" he questioned. She didn't answer, just grabbed her bag and left.

As she sat on the plane on her way back to the place she badly despised, Bella couldn't help but think back to the moment her life changed. For better or for worse she was still unsure. She was soon to be back in the town she once looked at as her home, they were to meet Charlie down at the station. Really they hadn't talked since she graduated; neither had she talked to Jacob in months. All she knew was that he had finally found his imprint, her name was Vanessa.

Looking down at the photos of the dead girls, all fitting her description she had to think; could it be him? Could he do this to these women? Was it just another vampire?

Hotch's voice forced her to look up. "So the women where all of the same description, all same hair colour, and eye colour, height, skin colour"

"And each sexually assaulted and hit to death" Morgan finished. "Their are hand shaped bruising around the chest and waist, the cause of death was head trauma"

"Is there a signature?" Emily asked.

"Bite marks on the neck, arms and hands" Reid answered.

"The Unsubs turned to cannibalism?" Emily inquired.

"It seems so; they were all drained of blood. Two of them only had around a pint of blood left in their system. The others had none"

"What is the Unsub doing with the blood though? What point is there to taking it?" Emily asked.

"Well it looks like their drinking it" Spencer answered disgusted.

They landed within an hour and were on their way to the station. As they entered Bella walked slowly up to Chief Swan. She had graduated and left seven years ago, they had only seen each other on special occasions. He turned and smiled down at her. "Bella" he beamed.

"Hey Uncle Charlie" she greeted; he pulled her into a hug which she half-heartedly returned. She pulled back first a bit too soon for his liking.

"I haven't seen you in years" he frowned.

"Well no, I've been really busy... with work and stuff" she explained awkwardly. He knew the real reason; she didn't like this town, it all reminded her of them.

"We'll have to see rectify that soon, everyone's been asking about you. Mike, Jessica, Jacob" Bella froze for the second time that day.

"You know me and Jacob aren't that close anymore" Bella said. Chief Swan frowned. "Anyway, this is the time..." she looked back at the group who were all watching quietly.

"Aaron" Charlie greeted his sister ex-husband.

"Charlie" he greeted back, shaking his hand. "This is Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, and finally Dr Spencer Reid" he pointed to each of his team, Charlie shook each of their hands in turn and said hello.

"Your look a bit young to be a doctor" Charlie commented the 27 year old.

Reid gave a breathy laugh; "I get that a lot, I'm actually 27" Charlie shrugged.

"So how far are we on the case?" Aaron asked. They all turned and walked up to the board that had already been set up with pictures and information.

"Well, we have policeman set up around the perimeter of the woods searching for evidence on the last murder" Charlie answered. "Abby Stevens was found two days ago, but no DNA or evidence was found at the scene" Hotch nodded.

"There was no DNA on the body?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, no fingerprints, hair, skin or saliva" Charlie answered.

"What about the bite marks" Morgan questioned.

"Forensics found a weird clear substance around the wounds, defiantly not saliva but their unsure of what it is"

"Will we go back to the hotel and get some sleep, we'll start a fresh on the case in the morning" Hotch ordered. Everyone nodded and headed for the door, it was around 5pm but they normally spent hours looking over the case files by themselves.

When they got to the hotel they set them up in one of the private guest house, each agent had their own room set down a long corridor. At around 10 they retired to their rooms after planning that Bella and Morgan would investigate the dump sites, JJ and Emily would visit families and Hotch and Reid would stay at the station. Later that night when most were asleep, nobody heard Reid open his door, or him then shuffle over to Agent Swans room.

**That's the chapter, I don't know what you lot would think of it or if anyone would read it. I'm not sure how big the fan base for twilight criminal minds crossovers is, anyway hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion hunts tonight**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

Bella woke to the familiar feeling of an arm wrapped around her waist, loosely but still protective. Her head turned to the right to see her boyfriend peacefully asleep in the bed next to her. Of course they hadn't done anything, not with her father just down the hall, but the reassuring form of another person the man she loved lying next to her kept the nightmares at bay. She hadn't had them in years since, but Bella always felt safer with Spence an arm's length away. She turned blissfully towards him, his hand sliding from her stomach to her side unconsciously pulling her into his form. Her smile was beaming as she watched him sleep, tightly guarded in his surprisingly strong arms.

His short hair was messy against the pillow; brown strands hide most of his eyes. "You know it's really creepy to watch people sleep" he whispered to her, his eyes never opening. His comment raised more memories than he would think possible but she hit them away with another thought of Spencer.

"Its romantic and you know it" she playfully insisted. His eyes still didn't open as she moved to kiss him softly on the lips, Reid's eyes didn't open but he quickly brought her closer and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning to you too" Bella grinned when they came up for air. Reid's lips curved into a satisfied smile.

"Morning Bells" he grinned, finally opening his eyes. They laid there for a few minutes before Spencer leaned in for another kiss. He lost himself and rolled them over so he was on top. Her legs easily wound their way around his waist, one coming up to rest against his lower hip. His lips moved to her neck, grazing her sweet spot and making her moan.

"Reid, Reid..." she struggled to stop. "You know our team are just behind that door and a few walls" she panted. She felt his smile against the surface of her neck.

"Oh really?" he asked placing a kiss in the crook of her neck then back up. Spencer's eyes were full of smugness, a hint of playfulness coming out to play.

"Yes" she insisted. "Their all here, Morgan, Emily, JJ. My father" she whispered. "Very thin walls may I add" his pathway of kisses made its way back up to her mouth, along from the rigid line of her jaw.

"Well actually..." he started, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "You forgot Garcia, who is in Quantico so it's not really all of the team now is it"

"No but it's still a fair amount" with a roll of his eyes he gave up, leaning down to kiss her once more. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, we're all about to have breakfast if you want to get ready? We have to get going by 9:30" Emily called through the door. Both of them zeroed in on the alarm clock that read '8:05'.

"Ok, I'll be out soon" Bella called back.

"Great, I don't think Reid's up yet. We all know he needs at least half an hour for his hair" the comment sent Bella snickering silently into Spencer's chest. He stared down at her opened mouthed.

"I'm sure he'll be up soon" Bella coughed out between giggles. They heard her footsteps down the hall towards the kitchen and relaxed.

"Seriously?" Reid asked. Bella just shrugged and smiled up at him.

"You have to get back to your room while I shower and get dressed" Bella ordered. Reid nodded and climbed out of bed. He began collecting his clothes from the floor where he had dropped them last night. He pulled on his shirt, his trousers soon followed. In his rush he began hopping around to get his leg in, losing his balance he ended up crashing into the armchair by the floor length window and falling to the floor in epic fashion. The laughter from the bed was uncontrollable. Reid looked up shocked at his girlfriend, who had half her face in one of the white plush pillows desperate to hush her laughter.

The loud noise must have caught attention as three sets of footsteps crowded outside her door. "Bella are you ok?" Hotch shouted through the door. The sound of her father's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, just tripped" Bella answered sending Spence an amused grin. There were three sighs that filled the hall before they left. "Get up" Bella ordered softly. He did as he was told and made his way to the door. Pulling his trousers on.

Isabella climbed out of bed only dressed in her tank top Pj and boy short underwear. She reached for the door and opened it, peaking out to check the cost was clear. The hall way was deserted; Spencer's room was only down the hall across from hers. "You're good to go" she whispered. As he stood out in the hall he quickly lent down to kiss her, just at the second Morgan opened his door to leave.

Both looked to him shocked and slightly horrified. Morgan's expression was not far from theirs. "Oh my God" he gaped.

Bella turned to Spence. "Damm it" she whispered letting her head fall to his chest. Reid's hands came up to hold her to him. They didn't know how to tell the team about their relationship especially her father, Reid was unsure if he would be happy with her choice.

Morgan moved in closer. "Are you two...?" he asked, motioning to them both.

"What do you think Morgan?" Bella asked twisting to face him, still resting against her boyfriend.

"Well looking at your outfit it could be for just one thing" Morgan stated they both rolled their eyes. "How long have you been keeping this from us, from Hotch?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"6 months?" Bella asked with a shrug. She looked up to Spencer for a second. He nodded.

"Wait so you're telling me, you and him having been sneaking behind our backs for 6 months?" he asked.

"It's not that hard" Reid answered.

"Does anyone know?" Morgan asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"Well were you ever going to tell us?" he seemed a bit miffed.

"Not until we were sure about it, we didn't want it to become awkward if we broke up. That's why we thought long and hard about doing this" Bella explained.

"So this is real, you're dating" Morgan asked.

Both looked at each other for a second before turning back. "Yes"

"Then you have to tell everyone, now" he began walking down the hall towards the kitchen and living room area.

"Morgan!" Bella called after him, "Morgan" she yelled. Hastily she ran to her room and pulled on some shorts then spirited for him. "Dont you dare say anything"

"I'm not going to say anything, you are" he said dismissively.

"What's going on?" JJ asked from the kitchen table. All of them sat with bowls of cereal, toast and juice. Bella looked at them both scared and unsure of how to start.

"Bella?" Hotch asked alarmed. She twisted to look at Reid who for once in his life was speechless around the team. She turned back and again went silent. "Bella?" her father asked again alarmed as ever. "What's going on?"

"She has something to tell you Hotch" Morgan answered. "Both her and Reid have something to tell you" Bella sent him a look of death. He motioned for them to speak.

"Fine" she relented, grabbing Reid by the arm and pulling him to her side. "Dad, Emily, JJ. We have something to tell you" Bella started. They looked at her expectantly.

"We're dating" Reid finished impulsively. Emily who made a bad choice of timing accidently sprayed her drink over the table.

"What?" JJ asked.

"For the last six months" Bella added quickly. Hotch stayed silent, his ever present frown never faltering.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Emily asked.

"That's what I said" Morgan commented. The newcomers to this little secret all turned to him.

"Oh and how long have you known about this?" Emily asked. "Have you known all this time?"

"Are you kidding? I just found out when I walked out my room to find them kissing in the hallway" Morgan gestured to the rooms with his hand.

"What?" JJ screeched in surprise. Bella practically slapped her hands to her head. The only thing that made her drop them was her father's question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" everyone looked to him.

"I didn't know what you would say. What you would think about this" she gestured to her and Spence. "Please don't be mad" he didn't answer. "Are you lot mad at us for not telling you?"

"No of course not honey, we're happy for you! It's just the shock that's all" Emily stood and walked over to hug Bella. JJ soon followed.

"You and Spencer's just... well I don't know if there wasn't always a piece of me thinking it but it's surprising right now" JJ smiled. Hotch just sat frozen. When Bella looked up to him he frowned and walked out of the room without a word. That sent everyone into silence.

**Later: Bella and Morgan traipsing through the woods.**

"So you and Reid?" he asked as they looked around the site, already the evidence had washed away with the rain but they needed to look at the pacific dumpsites for a proper assessment.

"Yes Morgan, me and Reid" she answered with another roll of her eyes.

"Exactly how did that come about?" he circled around a tree and lent against it, staring at her.

"He asked me to go to the movies and it went on from there" she answered truthfully walking over to lean against the same tree.

"And what I saw this morning, that's where it led to?" he questioned.

"Seriously Morgan? You're asking about that?" she scrunched her nose up and started walking again.

"What it's a decent question? I didn't know that Reid was really for that sort of stuff?" he began after her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shrugged unsure. "Of course he is, he's a guy right. Why shouldn't he want to be with me like that?" she asked then reconsidered. "Actually don't answer that I don't want to talk to you about mine and Reid's business. Its private!" with that she didn't speak about it again.

**Reid and Hotch**

"Hotch?" Reid asked they had spent the morning in silence except talking about the case.

"What Reid?" Hotch asked.

"You're not angry and Bella are you?" his speak got quieter as he spoke.

"No, I'm not mad at her. Is she upset about what I did?" he asked. Reid looked up confused. "Walking out... behaving like a upset little child" Spencer had never heard him talk of himself in this way before.

"I don't know Hotch" he answered. "You know we didn't mean to make anyone angry by not telling anyone, mostly I was scared of you" he admitted.

"And why would you have cause to be scared of me Reid? I'm I really that scary when it comes to my daughter?"

"Yes" Reid whispered quietly to himself. "It's not that really, it's just I was afraid..." Hotch stared at him. "That you would think Bella had made a wrong choice, that I was wrong for your daughter"

"Reid, you are a genius, you're smart, respectful and I know that you would protect Bella. Like we all protect each other"

"More than that Hotch. I love her" he said.

"Ok let's keep love and all that stuff out of it for now shall we" he laughed. Reid smiled in agreement. "But I'm glad that she has someone like you"

**Later once again ;)**

Bella waited up for Reid to come to her room, she was sure that her father would probably spend the whole night listening to the hallway but hoped that he respected her privacy. It was around 11 when Reid finally came to her room. He opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. "Bella?" he called into the moonlit room. The bed covers were all messed up and he guessed she was in the bathroom. That was until he saw no light coming from the bathroom and the door was open. "Bella?" he called out again. After another minute he turned on the light.

Everything was as normal, her bags were left on the floor like she normally had them when they travelled not wanting to fully unpack her things. He checked the bathroom; empty. He walked out and checked the kitchen, living room and looked outside towards the cars she was nowhere. Starting to panic when he found her shoes, bag, phone he ran down the hall knocking on all the doors.

One by one everyone appeared, sleepy eyed and PJed up. "what's so wrong that you had to wake us up at 11" JJ asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Emily looked over at her, squinting from the suddenly bright lights, slightly envious of how perfect she looked after just waking up.

"Really? What do you do sleep completely still?" she asked. JJ looked at her confused.

"Can you stop for a second? Bella's missing" Reid interjected impatiently.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I went to Bella's room to... Check on her and she was gone" Reid answered.

"Are you sure she's not just in the bathroom or something?" JJ asked.

"No, I checked. The bathroom, the kitchen, living room, outside. All her things are here; shoes, bag, phone but her guns gone." this lived everybody up; she would never leave without this stuff.

"Reid, weren't at least two of the victims taken from their homes?" Morgan asked.

"Yes" Reid asked before running to grab his phone from his room and call Garcia. Everyone else rushed to get dressed.

**Well that's the chapter! It's very, very long for me though I bet it's really short on Fanfiction. Anyway if you are still reading then please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion sleeps tonight**

**Chapter 3**

Every member of the team was working hard. Each looking at the pages of the case, trying to think of what to do. Garcia had flown over the moment she heard that Bella might be a potential victim. She sat eagerly waiting with them, ready to get any and all information they might need to help save her. Both women had become best friends the moment they had met. They sat in the middle of the police station.

"The Unsub clearly has a liking for brown hair, brown eyes. But why take a FBI agent?" Morgan asked.

"Because she fits the description" JJ answered. "This Unsub is fearless, he knows he won't get caught he won't leave any evidence and that he has enough time to do what he wants with these women"

"Was there any connection between the victims?" Emily asked Garcia.

"None that I could find, they women were all eighteen but went to different schools, except the ones from Forks. They ate at different places, they had different friends, none of them ran in the same circles..." she stopped when a webcam screen took over her computer. "What the hell...?" she asked.

"What? What's wrong?" Reid asked jumping up and running over to her stand behind her. "Oh my God" she whispered. The screen was black.

"Someone's sending me a webcam feed, I don't know who" she started typing on the keys, writing in codes but nothing was working.

"Can you trace him?" Spencer yelled.

"Im trying, who ever this is keeps rerouting I can't trace him quick enough" her typing was futile. Garcia stopped when the webcam screen went from black to bright white; it refocused to show someone asleep on top of a basic white mattress. Behind them was a large white room. The duvet was pulled up over their body but brown curls splayed out from beneath, over the pillow.

"Please tell me that's not her" Garcia begged. "That can't be her, it can't be" Morgan's stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders to soothe her. She held on tight.

"This didn't happen with the other murders, there was never a video?" Emily pointed out.

"This isn't about the previous murders" Hotch said heartbroken. "This is for us"

Every eye was on the computer screen as the duvet started to move, a soft tired moan filling the air. Bella was slightly visible as she raised her head up slowly, "Spence?" she groaned. When there was no answer she turned her head to the empty side of the bed.

"She still thinks she's back at the hotel. The Unsub must have taken her while she was sleeping" Emily pointed out.

"Yeah but Bella's quite a light sleeper, if she was being moved she would wake up" Reid contradicted.

"Then maybe he drugged her?" Emily said.

They all looked back to the screen as Bella uttered another drowsy "Spencer?" this time she looked up further and around the bed she was on. "Oh my God" she whispered almost too low for them to make out. Finally she looked towards them; recognition crossed her face when she saw the camera. They weren't sure whether she knew it was them or just that she was in danger. A gruff sound of someone clearing their voice sent panic through all of them, in turn making Bella stiffen as she turned forcing the cover till most of her body could be seen. There were no marks on her limbs, she still wore her satin short shorts and oversized worn shirt.

Her body froze completely as she stared at what they could only presume as the Unsub. "Holy shit" she voiced, eyes wide. Bella's face turned from horrified to panicked in mere moments. "NO, no" she screamed scrambling to get off the end of the mattress. No sound of advancing footsteps were heard from the teams end but they stared unblinking as pale muscular arms reached for her ankles. With one swift movement she was dragged down the length of the bed. She clawed at the mattress cover bringing it with her, Bella's body twisted so she was pulled along on her back, her t-shirt bunching around her stomach and arms out above her head.

"Please? Please, don't" she screamed when she got to the end. Instinctively she kicked her legs out. "Please Edward" she cried. Seconds later she was pulled from the cameras sight. Her screams were heard as well as loud beatings, a thump or two and sound of a scramble on wood floors. "NO, NO!" a single gunshot echoed the silence then the screen went black.

No one spoke, only stared in horror.

**The story is better in my head, it sounds really bad when I write it but I had to get it out. I know this chapters short but then next one is the last chapter and will be super long. Plus, I'm greedy sometimes and want more reviews :P I'm really glad that so many people like my story and thank you for reviewing my last chapters. Please review! LittleMissKsalvatore x**


	4. Chapter 4

**The lion hunts tonight**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed this story I know the whole things short but I got it out there and am overjoyed at how people have reacted to it. This is the last chapter but that doesn't mean you can't review! I hope you enjoy x**

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.

"She can't be dead" Morgan shook his head.

"What?" Charlie yelled.

"The killer, he sent Garcia a video" Hotch answered, he looked up at him. "She called him Edward, she knows him"

"Wait, Edwards done this? He's the one who took her?" Charlie questioned shocked. "After everything that happened he's back, he's back for her"

"What do you mean he's back?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Back when she was in high school, she went out with this boy. Edward Cullen, he was weird, protective, overly protective. After her eighteenth he took her into the woods and broke up with her. It took us hours to find her; he had just left her there. Luckily one of the guys on the reservation found her and brought her home."

"What happened to him?" Emily asked.

"I don't know for sure, him and his family moved. His adoptive father, Carlisle got a better job at a hospital in California. No one's heard from them." Charlie answered.

"Garcia, find anything you can on Edward and Carlisle Cullen" Hotch ordered.

"I just hope Bella's ok, she was devastated when he left. There was talk about hospitalization, moving her back to live with her mother" Charlie sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Hotch yelled.

"Because, she didn't want me to tell you. She didn't want to sound weak, being the child of Aaron Hotchner" he defended.

"We'll talk about this later, right now I need to find my daughter" Hotch barked. "Garcia, have you found anything?" she shook her head and continued typing.

"There's the Cullen's house just outside town" Charlie offered. "We could escort you there; it's quite hard to find the turnoff"

"That could be where he's keeping her" Morgan interjected. All of the agents jumped to their feet.

"Wait!" Garcia yelled, all eyes were on her and then on her screen. The webcam screen was streaming again. "She's back"

The screen refocused back onto the bed; once again a body lay under the covers. One pale creamy arm hung past the white sheet and down the side of the mattress, the back of the hand hitting the wooden flooring. "Come on Bella, move" Spencer ordered with terrified eyes. Just then the covers began to shuffle; the hand gripped the side of the bed cover and pulled it away slowly. They all gasped when she came into view. Dark patches merged her limbs, deep red slap marks fell on both cheeks but as she fell back onto her back the thing that caught their attention most was the crimson stain on her shirt. A low huff escaped her lips as she lifted her shirt up enough to see were a bullet had just skimmed her stomach.

"Thank God, she's ok" Morgan whispered.

"For now" Hotch sighed. Her attention went from the wound to the camera.

"Dad" she whispered. She lifted herself up to check the room. "Im so sorry" the sound of a door shutting made everyone panic. Bella backed up the bed as she screamed "Tell Jacob everything" at the top of her lungs. The camera went blank seconds before they saw someone attack her.

"Who's Jacob?" Hotch ordered.

"Jacob Black, he works as a mechanic down on the reserve. Bella and Jake were best friend's years ago" Charlie answered with a shrug.

"Do you think they could help us?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know everyone on the reservation have always hated the Cullen's. They celebrated when they left town"

"Reid, Morgan you go with Charlie to the reservation. Me, JJ and Emily will go to the Cullen's house" Hotch ordered. Everyone else nodded except Reid.

"No" he dismissed. "If there is a chance to save Bella I'm going with you lot"

Hotch frowned. "Fine, JJ you go with Morgan"

**Cullen house**

Each agent had their gun raised. "Nobody lives here anymore, it's still owned by the Cullen's" Reid whispered. Hotch said nothing as he went for the front down and kicked it down with ease.

"FBI!" Hotch yelled into the empty house. They split up and searched the house; Emily went up stairs as the others searched the ground floor. "Clear" Reid and Hotch called.

"Clear" Emily yelled back down the stairs. "No one's here Hotch"

"But they were here, Bella was here" Reid sighed pointing with his gun over at the mattress and camera over on the raised platform in the living room. The place where Edwards grand piano once stood.

"What do we do now Hotch?" Emily asked. "We haven't got a single lead on Edward Cullen and Bella is running out of time"

"I don't really want to say this but what if the mission isn't to kill her" Reid suggested hesitantly. "But to keep her"

**Jacobs's house**

"I haven't seen Bella in months" Jacob answered Morgan's questions.

"But you were friends with her years ago, best friends. Do you know where Edward would take her?"

"Wait, Edward? Cullen did this? He has her" he shouted infuriated. Vanessa cuddled into his side to calm him down.

"Jake calm down" she whispered.

"He sent us a video, of her in the Cullen house. Before he went she told us to tell you everything" Morgan explained. "Do you have any idea where she is?"

"When he broke up with her she took up hiking, there's a meadow a few miles from the trail end in the woods of the highroad. It takes hours on foot, sometimes half a day there and back with Bella"

"Is that where he would take her?" JJ questioned.

"She told me that was their meadow, they would go there together" Jacob stiffened. "You said this was a murder case. The girls in the paper that was him?"

"Yes" JJ stated. Jacob got up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I have to speak with people" Jacob stated before leaving. Morgan was on the phone with Hotch and they were off towards the meadow. The policemen around the woods knew of the area.

Bella fell to her knees in the middle of the meadow. Dead brown, bone-dry grass prickled her knees. "Edward, why?" she sobbed. Her brown hair was hanging in knotted curls around her face, large angry bruises patterning her arms and legs.

"Why, what?" he barked. "Why did I take you?" he questioned placing a hand on her head and soothing her hair. He circled her and crouched in front of her shivering form. His cold ice like hands snaking down to cradle her red stinging cheeks. "Because I love you Bella, how much do I have to do to show you that? What I said in the woods, I didn't mean that" he cooed to her softly, shaking his head in reassurance.

"I'm happy Edward, I'm with someone else. I love him" she cried.

"Who? That Dr Reid?" he sneered standing up straight. She hung her head not wanting to stare up at him. "He's not good enough for you Bella. He can't give you everything I can. He's just a stupid little boy who can't defend himself or you" he reached down to pick up her chin. He stared down at her with superiority. "You need someone who can look after you, who can protect you. You need a real man"

"He is all that I need" she stated simply.

"No, I'm what you need, I'm what you want" he barked. "We will be together forever" he gave her his signature crooked smile. "And as soon as my family get here, you will become one of us" Bella stared up in terror.

**An hour later**

"Edward, please just let me go. I don't love you anymore. I love Reid; I want to be with him"

"No you don't, you can do so much better" Edward growled.

"But he can give me things you can't; he can give me a family. A life, a human life" Bella cried.

"You really want to live that life, to carry on with your team. I've been watching you Bella. I knew that you would come here if you knew it was me, those women were sluts all of them. But I took them because they all looked like you. They had your hair, your eyes"

"Why did you have to kill them?" Bella screamed. "They were innocent women, they didn't deserve to die"

"Innocent? Please. Though saying that I sure know you're not innocent anymore, do you really enjoy being with that Doctor? I bet I could make you feel so much better than he could." he purred, bending to stroke down her face. When his eyes fell down to rake over her body her eyes narrowed. "I never knew how my leaving could turn you into such a whore Bella. Of course it was years after I left" he mused.

Bella snorted. "You think it took years? How long have you been watching me?" she asked. He looked into her eyes confused.

"Since college, when you finally went out with that boy Damon. It took a lot not to kill him for touching you, but I knew that I would get you again one day"

"You were to late Edward; I haven't been like that since my nineteenth birthday." She stated.

"Who?" he snarled.

"The one man that hates you more than I do, the one who saved me when I felt so bad I felt like ending it all"

"You let that mutt touch you?!" he snarled in her face.

"He did a lot more than touch me" she smiled. His hand came down to slap her across the face; the force sent her to the floor. Her giggles echoed the meadow.

"FBI, step away from my daughter" Hotch yelled as him and the team emerged from the forest line, guns raised. "Put your hands up and step away from her"

Edward laughed circling her and pulling her to her feet. His arms held her to his body tightly. "What are you going to do shot me?" he chuckled.

"Put her down" Reid shouted.

"Look Bella I was wrong, your precious Dr Reid did come to save you. Unfortunately it's too late" he gave another dark laugh. "Tell them Bella; tell them all how you love me. That you want to be with me" he grinned. "Tell them or I kill them all" he whispered in her ear harshly.

Bella whimpered as his grip on her arms and waist tightened. "It's true, I love him. Please put your guns away" she pleaded.

They all did, Reid's eyes looked hesitant. Bella nodded at him reassuringly. "Well done, good choice. Now Bella and I will be leaving once my family arrive, you won't hear from either of us ever again" each team member stared in worry, all of them wanted to place a bullet in his brain Reid and Hotch especially. "But because I love her, you may say some finally words to them" he offered her. "I don't want you to leave without saying goodbye to your father now would I? Your real father"

Bella looked at them sadly. "Im so sorry" she whimpered. "I didn't mean for any of you to know or get in the middle of this. I never meant to hurt any of you" her gaze fell on Reid. Her apologetic eyes meeting his heartbroken ones. With a swift jerk Edward forced her from Reid to Hotch.

"Hurry up, we have to go" he ordered her.

"Did you tell Jake?" she choked out.

"Yes" he answered simply. Bella relaxed.

"He can't help you Bella" Edward growled. His arms constricted tighter in anger.

"You've broken the treaty Edward, you bit those women. You killed them, the treaty is broken. Your fair game" she choked as the air was restricted from her lungs painfully. A sudden menacing howl broke through the air. The smile was evident on Bella's face. "Never in my life have I been so happy to hear that sound" she whispered blissfully.

Edward pulled back, letting her fall to the ground. He growled. Bella looked around to see the wolves emerge from the trees, set in the bird like pattern from all sides. One in front flanked by two more. "The pack had grown Edward, you can't fight them all at once" Bella murmured. She climbed to her feet and dusted herself off.

Jacob sauntered up to her, nudging her side with his nose. "Hey Jake" she smiled stroking his head. Edward hissed at the contact, Jacob gave one of the most intimidating growls Bella had ever heard. "Eat" she ordered playfully. Every wolf began to circle like hungry sharks, getting closer and closer. Edward stood his ground ready to lunge for the nearest attacking wolf.

Bella slowly backed away as they went in for the kill. The first two were thrown with force away from the fight and into the trees. After that they pounced with precision and anger. Limbs were ripped; metallic tearing sounds filled the air. It was evident the wolves were enjoying the kill.

Bella ran to her father who hugged her closely. "Dad, I'm so sorry" she cried into his chest.

"Sorry for what?" he asked like she was being stupid.

"I don't know, everything" she sobbed into his chest. He stood there comforting her, his little girl was safe that's all he wanted. Morgan, Emily and JJ came round to hold her with a nod from Hotch she switched into their embrace while he spoke with the pack that had started to change back.

"I'm so glad to see you ok Princess" Morgan sighed into her shoulder. "Garcia was so worried, expect the biggest hug when you get back and maybe a tray of cookies" he chuckled.

"Thank you Morgan" she whispered. All three left silently, Emily giving her one last hug when they saw Reid approaching them. They walked off to help Hotch.

Out of sight she practically jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on for dear life. He enveloped his girlfriend tightly in his arms hugging his face into her shoulder. "I love you Isabella Swan" he whispered quietly as tears sprang to his eyes.

"I love you too Spencer Reid" she cried joyfully. Both were unable to close enough for their own liking. He placed her down soundly before cradling her face in his hands.

"I swear, don't you ever do that to me again" he ordered.

"I promise" she grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him passionately. His hands wound into her hair deepening the kiss and bringing her further into him. Reid's right arm came around to hold Bella's back. The second time in two days someone interrupted them.

"Not to be rude but, hey bells" Jacob cleared his voice. Bella turned slightly annoyed but softened at his smile.

"Hey Jake" she smiled back.

"The pack and I thought you might want to do the honours" he explained offering her a lighter. Tentatively she walked over and took it from his hand, rounding the pack to find the remains of her ex piled half-heartedly into a make shift campfire. His head placed at the top.

"Now you can finally say goodbye. You can finally be free" Jacob told her.

"Thank you, all of you" she thanked staring around at the pack, even Leah didn't look completely murderous. Bella turned, flipped the lighter cap. The golden flame begging for fuel, with a sad smile she dropped it into the mess of limbs and watched it ignite. Each part burned one after the other, a dangerous domino effect. The flames mutated, flickered and hissed devouring the man she once loved.

"Goodbye Edward" she whispered blissfully. Purple smoke drifted from the crevices, smelling sickly sweet. Arms wrapped around her as she watched. She held Spencer's arms to her, taking comfort.

"No!" the high pitch screech h rang out. Bella looked up to see her ex best friend across from her staring at the fire that once resembled her brother. "You killed him; he said you were to be one of us. We were going to be sisters again Bella. Why?" she hissed. The Cullen coven crowded around her protectively.

"He bit humans, he killed five innocent women. He deserved everything; he was exactly what he said he was. A monster" Bella turned her back on her past, took the hand of the man she loved and walked towards her true family and away from her old one.

**Back in Quantico**

"I think I'm going to get fat the amount Garcia is baking for me" Bella laughed placing down a cookie from what must have been the millionth batch. Reid sat on her desk nibbling on another.

"Your perfect to me" he dismissed placing his own down and grabbing her hands.

"Oh really?" she grinned standing and making her way around his knee to situate herself between his legs.

"Yes, you're gorgeous" he smiled. "Are you ready for the engagement party?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's quite sudden isn't it?" she answered.

"Well after everything, Morgan finally getting down on one knee really isn't too much of a surprise" Reid commented.

"No, I still think it's huge" she murmured looking down. "I love you, Reid" she purred leaning up for a kiss.

"I love you too" he laughed twisting her around in his arms and kissing her neck. Bella's giggles got louder when he began tickle her sides.

"No, no" she choked out between giggles.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds would keep your hands of each other for more than a second I have my engagement party to attend" Garcia chided.

"We're having cake and beer in the office; you think we have to travel far?" Bella argued.

"Don't argue princess!" Morgan chided her. Garcia frowned. He looked at her confused.

"I thought I was your princess?" she asked with a small pout.

"No" he dismissed. His frown broke into a playful smile. "She's my princess, soon your will be my queen" he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her cheek. Her smile was infinite, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she giggled.

**That's the chapter! And that's the story over and done with. Again thank you to everyone and I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! LittleMissKsavatore x**


End file.
